


【团艾】蜜糖之刃

by ErenrinAckerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenrinAckerman/pseuds/ErenrinAckerman
Summary: 存档 一个坑如果填的话 后期会有老利出场





	1. Chapter 1

【1】

我到达希干希纳市那天的天气很不寻常。相较于希腊区的那些大城市，这里的火车站显得有些寒酸，候车的乘客稀稀拉拉面容疲惫，衬得规模不大的站台十分空旷。当然这也可能是不久前匆匆降临的那场暴雨的缘故。来路上我曾在车窗中见过原野上空那些厚重的铅灰云团。  
雨是在我到站前停的，午后的蒸腾在迅速登场的烈日下加剧了。我提着行李箱小心避开坑洼地面上浑浊的积水，湿热的空气让人心情恶劣。出发前为了让自己看起来光洁体面，我挑了衣柜中比较称心的一套西装，现在内搭的衬衫已经完全贴在了我的背上。我开始怀疑来此地度假是否是个明智的决定。  
前来接我的司机是位有些邋遢的警官，他自称汉尼斯，负责格里沙一家所在街区的治安。“耶格尔医生昨天去邻市开会了，没来得及通知您，请您原谅。”我表示不用介意，实际上，他两颊可疑的醺红和身上若有若无的酒臭都让我无法不介意。  
也许现在回去买一张傍晚回斯图加特市的车票还来得及，这个念头在我看到那辆脏兮兮的老爷车时更加明确。汉尼斯注意到我的视线，有些局促地笑着拍了拍那灰扑扑的车前盖，“委屈您了，史密斯先生，不过对于大多数良民来说，被警车平安无事地载上一程的机会大概一辈子也碰不到一次呢。”  
我不知作何言语，只能回以微笑。  
像每个绅士应该做的那样，我克制住了抢回箱子逃回车站的冲动，端坐在后座应付着汉尼斯警官热情的攀谈。天知道为何这辆警车的车窗会是全透明的。高速的气流从两侧车窗中涌进来拥簇着我，汗湿的前额和脖子被吹干了，我的脸在风的鞭笞下变得紧绷，但还是热。谁叫我在这样的天气里仍穿着这愚蠢的三件套呢？我将外套脱下来叠放在大腿上，并不想让昂贵的铁灰色布料接触到污脏的坐垫，虽然我的裤子已经亲密地同它们贴在一起好一会了。  
挡风玻璃前的视野逐渐变得开阔起来。我眯起眼睛迎上窗外的阳光，这里的天很蓝，之前的强降雨带来的水汽分散在地表上方的空气里；在到达一个十字路口的时候，我们甚至遇到了一道还未来得及褪去的彩虹。  
“真是个好兆头，史密斯先生。”汉尼斯警官握着方向盘看着架在信号灯上方的半透明彩色光带，那些边缘模糊的色彩和谐地分层铺开，让这条平凡的城郊公路看起来像影院海报里的取景圣地。“过了这个路口，前面就到耶格尔家了。”  
人生中经常会有一些当时看来稀疏平常的细节，日后回想起来，那种早已被命运写就的注定感就好像疾病骤降时，突然想起往日体检单上曾被疏忽掉的一两个不太美观的数字。也许我会在将来的某一天为某种无法撼动的宿命而痛哭流涕，也许我正漫不经心度过的每一分秒都是在推动命运的齿轮无声咬合，但此刻我毫无察觉。就像这安详悬挂的彩虹，美丽虚幻若天堂大门上环绕的花圈，但我却无法预知它通向何处，还是仅仅宣告枯燥假期的来临。  
想到这里，一个寒颤从我脊背上滚过。难以掌控的事物总让人恶心又兴奋，男人的天性向来如此。  
汽车停在一片优雅平整的草地前。铺着卵石的水泥小路通往耶格尔家的门廊，那灰白的粉墙、倾斜的黛色屋顶让我心生好感。汉尼斯警官摘下警帽扇风，小声咒骂这该死的天气，一手谨慎而礼貌地敲了三下白色的大门。  
前来应门的女主人同她掌管的这栋建筑一般整洁优雅。她美丽端正的黑色眉毛下卧着两只温柔安静的金棕色眼睛，黑发束起垂于一侧肩头，未施粉黛，操劳和疲惫在眼底刻下浅浅的纹路。  
格里沙的运气不错。  
我的运气也不错，至少我不用忍受肮脏杂乱的居所或是傲慢轻浮的女主人。在做自我介绍之前，卡露拉准确地喊出了我的名字。格里沙提到过您，您同叙述中一样优雅而富有魅力，这位善良的主妇如此说道；她的转述因诚恳且温和的语气而不显得恭维，她的夸赞因平静且纯洁的神情而不显得谄媚。  
这是一场算得上愉快的谈话，我一面文雅地回答和提出问题，一面不着痕迹地打量壁炉上的摆饰和墙上的画片。橱柜和沙发都铺着洁净的格纹花布，沙发上散乱地堆着几本刊物，其中一本摊开的彩页上是某位著名影星的广告画报。此人以动作电影中狠戾机警的孤胆英雄形象而闻名，是个戏里戏外都脸色冷漠眼神阴沉的家伙。照片中他斜跨在一辆威风凛凛的重型机车上，这漆黑的庞大座驾显得他那五短身材更加矮小得可笑。即便如此这个致命缺陷也无法让那些狂热的少年少女对他们偶像的仰慕之情减少半分。  
注意到我停顿的视线，卡露拉看向沙发上那堆突兀的杂志，脸上浮现出一个懊恼的表情：“噢...真是抱歉，我忘记收拾这里了。”  
三个人的寒暄并未持续太久。警局下午的工作即将开始，汉尼斯警官向我和卡露拉告别，他仍拿着那顶警帽在耳旁扇着风。  
“怎么不见艾伦？那小子跑到哪里去了？”  
那个懊恼的表情再一次出现在耶格尔夫人的脸上，“自从我早上开始收拾客房，他便不见踪影了。明明早就告诉过他今天有非常重要的客人来访，他总是不听话。”  
“小男孩都是这样。”汉尼斯摆摆手笑了几声，戴上帽子走进烈日下。  
“是我的儿子，”卡露拉在前领着我走上楼梯，一边解释道，“他三月底刚满十五岁，事事都想和父母对着干，我有时真的觉得管不了他。”她低声叹气，握上客房的门把手，言语中透露着一个平凡母亲的焦躁和包容。  
“他一定是个颇有主见的男子汉。”我用稳重的蓝眼睛安慰着她，耶格尔夫人露出一个忧虑的微笑。客房被用心布置过，床头床尾的铁质雕花找不到锈渍，靠墙摆放着一张乌木书桌，上面甚至还有一台半新的打字机。我走到窗边向下看去，耶格尔家的后花园中有一个小小的喷泉，在无风的安静午后，沐浴在阳光里的一切——绿茸茸的草地、枝叶蔓生的中国蔷薇、亭亭玉立的白桦树、晶亮清浅的池水——都显得尤为可爱。  
显然这是一个足够称心的借住地。也许我可以在这里呆上三周，剩下一半假期用来在希干希纳边界的黑森林里游荡，寄希望于疗养院夜间的低温能让我的精神状态变得健康。  
我向卡露拉表示了感谢，我的态度似乎让她松了一口气。毫无疑问她是个心思纯正的妇人，生怕怠慢了丈夫身份尊贵的朋友、来自远方都市的史密斯先生。我几乎要被这种罕见的善良所打动了。  
其实我已有近二十年未和格里沙见面了，虽然在那之间我们一直保持着书信往来。我们的本科就读于同一所学校，当年他为了处理母亲的丧事选择中断进一步深造时，我还颇为可惜了一阵子。他是位值得尊敬的朋友，我们的结识是我腐朽而无趣的人生中为数不多的值得被称作有意义的事。约定来拜访纯粹是我一时兴起，但如今看到朋友家庭生活美满充实，我着实感到欣慰，我敢保证这是我巧言令色的嘴近半年来说过的最真心的一句话。  
而我已年届不惑，仍是孤家寡人一个，不过在我本人的观念里，单身并不是真正可怕的事。我正处于男人的盛年时期，自由对这个年纪的男人来说最为宝贵，只是我难以放肆享受。困扰我的并非世俗概念里的孤独，那不是一纸婚书能够解救的；我的空虚也不是同时和几个上流社会的贵妇私通所能填补的——虽然我的同龄人中这样做的为数不少，美其名曰缓解压力。  
我只是灵魂性地感到饥渴，“灵魂性地”。在我无懈可击的虚伪外表下有一双永远无法安定的眼睛，它们无时无刻不在贪婪地梭巡，急于找到一个能够填补我内心缺口的身影。请不要误会，我没有什么高洁的志向，我无意为自己寻找一个雄辩交流的对象，关于这世界上一切伟大的艺术和复杂的政治风向。我只是需要一个，一个小小的甜蜜的可心的躯体，满足我的一切幻想；我的爱欲是靶向的，它们找不到可以安身的容器，日夜折磨得我快要疯了。  
“请您先放下行李跟我下楼，我准备了茶点...旅途劳累，我想您可以在后院里稍微休息一会，楼下比这里凉快得多。当然，如果需要的话，请用这间房间隔壁的浴室就好。”  
我怎么会拒绝我亲爱的好友勤劳的妻子呢。我们沿着有着奶白实木扶手的楼梯走到客厅里，通往后院的门半开着。这天没有风，世界是如此的安静，门外的阳光洒在室内的地板上，我甚至能够想象自己在檐下流着热汗陷入模糊融化的梦境里的样子。  
卡露拉端着托盘小声地嘀咕了句什么，为何后门开着？她将那道缝隙拉大，烈日照到我的脸上。  
“艾伦？！跟你说过多少次了，不要跳到喷泉里！”  
毫无防备地，我遇见了我的命运。  
黑发的少年从水池中站起来，刚用双手掬起泼上的水正顺着他精巧纤细的下巴流下来，他的脸上全是水。水珠挂在他棕色的发梢上，他毛茸茸的黑色眉毛、刷着一层金粉的蝴蝶翅膀般的睫毛上，他覆盖着细小绒毛的两颊上，他淡粉色的娇嫩嘴唇上。他蜂蜜色的四肢从袖口和裤管里伸出来，看起来像纯粹的糖果雕琢而成。他的T恤前襟湿了一片，那条棉质短裤的裤腿也差不多湿透了，毫不知羞地向我展示着年轻肢体的美妙弧度。  
他转过来的脸，潮湿而疑惑，鲜活而惊慌，像某种年幼兽类般野性又柔软的脸。他眼睛的轮廓像那些惯于在傍晚院墙上蹦跳的神出鬼没的猫。凝固的蜂蜜镶在他的眼眶中，里面流动着比太阳更金黄炫目的波光。当那目光击中我时，我仿佛一个穴居地底多年的人初次见到太阳。  
我不知英俊文雅的面具是否还好好地待在我的脸上，我不知我的眼角、我的嘴角、我的眉头我的腮帮是否在痛苦而扭曲地抽搐着，我只是用尽全力像一个绅士那样笔直站在原地。  
“你的礼貌呢，艾伦？这是爸爸的朋友，史密斯先生。不要傻站着了，待会再给我解释你一上午都跑去了哪里。现在，快去洗个澡换身衣服！”  
一阵蜜糖色的风从我身旁刮过钻进了屋子里。卡露拉抬起因羞愧和愤怒变红的脸，“很抱歉先生，让你看这样的笑话。那是我的儿子艾伦·耶格尔，他实在是太不像话了。”  
我如行尸走肉般坐到檐下的长椅上，红茶流进我的食道，主妇亲手烤制的饼干也许很可口，但我食不知味。新鲜的汗水味道像雾般拥抱着我，我变成了被野兽的信息激素所蛊惑的另一头野兽，爪子搭着爪子，痴呆地坐在栅栏的另一头。  
透明粘稠的蜂蜜填满淹没了我心口的大洞，我却连花猫的尾巴都摸不到。


	2. Chapter 2

【2】

其他成年男人是如何解决欲望的，我大概了解一二。  
单身汉们的自由不是绝对的，关于这一点我深有体会。我这副颇受异性喜爱的文质彬彬的德性和我的职业脱不了干系。我在米特拉斯的一所大学任教已有三年，任何一个不知内情的人闻言都会表示，这真是一个无比适合我的工作。那当然，我一直都是一个出色的伪装者。就像潜伏在人类社会里的鬼魂，只有真正的同类和天敌才能看穿我面具后虚弱狂热的血红色双眼。  
在学校里教书的好处是生活节奏足够闲散，坏处就是你可能要比一般的职员承受更多的注视。当然乘着职务之便与自己的女学生发生关系的道貌岸然者大有人在，不过我可不是会为了偷尝一口未熟果实的新鲜滋味便冒着风险对涂脂抹粉的聒噪呆头鸟儿出手的蠢蛋。大部分时间里，我是个刻板而禁欲的老绅士——还不算太老。  
而结了婚的可怜虫们有自己的一套活法。我曾经也是一位已婚男人。我的第一任妻子多萝西·塞德内斯是亡父好友的女儿，那是一位性情阴郁身体孱弱的闺秀，自小生长在罗斯南部的骄阳和海风里。她的皮肤像是薄脆的书页，干瘪纤瘦的体格接近性别模糊期的儿童，缺少光泽的黯淡金发和呆滞浑浊的灰蓝眼珠让人想到冬季阴沉的沙滩。过去我时常疑惑全世界最美的蔚蓝海岸为何会孕育出这样苍白惨淡的灵魂和肉体，就像在咸水中褪色的舷板一般死气沉沉。  
我多读了两年书来拖延婚期，最终还是没能逃过这该死的命运。婚后我们北上搬去了弗里森，我曾在那里的一家报社任职数年——荒废掉了人生中最美好的青春岁月。多萝西在蜜月旅行途中染上的风寒迟迟未愈，为她不断恶化的健康状况着想，不到半年我们便分房起居。  
这对我来说几乎无关痛痒，毕竟与妻子例行公事般的房事体验带给我的快慰不比抓挠蚊子包时感受到的更多。我甚至感受到了轻松，因为在每个同床异梦的夜里，睡意朦胧之际我都能察觉到自身后射来的强烈视线——那时我尚年轻强健，未被睡眠问题所困扰，而多萝西则整夜整夜因病痛折磨难以安眠。  
再愚笨的女人，在关乎自己丈夫的问题上都会分外敏感。我并不爱她，这是我们俩都心知肚明的事情。男人们觉得这没什么大不了，可女人们并不，她们为此忧愁愤懑。我后来总会想起那粘附在我脊背上的如有实质的幽怨注视，和偶尔飘入耳中的似乎是从空洞的灵魂深处传出的叹息。多年后夜不能寐时，向窗外的明月、无形的清风投以幽怨注视的我，才终于体会到已故前妻的心情；我们的空虚在错开的时空里可笑地重合了。  
那几年里我努力地为理想中“新闻的本质”奔波劳作，我甚至争取过议员选举，最后都不了了之。工作让我无暇为不得意的婚姻生活烦恼，我甚至很少招妓。撞破多萝西的婚外情纯属偶然，那是个阴雨绵绵的午后，我临时回家寻找前一晚遗落的公文，与那对正抱在一起欢叫的野鸳鸯撞了个正着。我的妻子和她的情夫在我的房间我的床上肢体纠缠，那个面熟的水管工人套着我的丝绸睡袍，他溅满泥水的脏靴子就躺在门口的地板上。  
那两人惊惶诧异的表情就像喜剧演员的面具一样深深地印在我的记忆中，我仿佛一个持枪闯入野兽领地的猎人，打断了他们隐秘的交媾。而事实上，我只是走进了我的房子，我的卧室。第一瞬间出现在我心中的甚至不是被我自己的妻子背叛的愤怒，而是诧异。  
粗鄙浅薄的人之间也可能存在爱情吗？我之前从未思考过这个问题。也许我这样单方面地定义旁人本身便是一种自大，但是我可以毫不羞愧地说，我没能在那个体毛旺盛烟酒成瘾的水管工身上发现任何过人之处；与多萝西的朝夕相处也没能让我发掘出她独特的魅惑或是罕见的美德。我相信所有的男人都不会觉得一个缠绵病榻死气沉沉的已婚女人会比街头的应召女郎更加诱人，我甚至想不出他们勾结的契机。那么让他们冒着奸情被戳穿的风险紧密结合在一起的动力，只能是名为爱情的东西。这简直是个悖论，我实在无法理解。  
事实上我的猜想也得到了印证。我实在不愿回想那位全身上下除了我的衣服和一双污黄的袜子之外完全赤裸的水管工从他的女人身上匆忙爬起来的情景，在他试图抓住我的手向我坦白他们之间难以割舍的伟大爱情时，我几乎是立刻同意了离婚把她让给他的请求。而在床上烂成一滩的多萝西也支起身子颤抖着嘴唇又哭又叫，一边忏悔一边控诉着我的“冷酷无情”。我头脑昏沉，怒吼着将那两只抱在一起嚎啕的猴子撵出大门。在这一天里我简直把人类世界里的属于动物的那一部分龌龊看了个饱。我烧掉了那件睡袍和两张床，扔掉了地毯以及其他一些织物，对着马桶吐了很久，让佣人将整个房子彻底地清洁过好几遍，那种难以言喻的恶心感觉还是在我喉咙里胃里脑子里挥之不去。  
我不想去思考那场被我撞破的角色扮演般的性行为是否揭示了什么潜意识层面的秘密，如果真的有，那实在是令人惊悚。巨大的视觉打击让我彻底失去了应付女人的能力，我的病便是从那以后加剧的。离婚手续办得很快，感谢现代法律，我因此获得了一大笔塞德内斯家族的赔偿。新婚似乎带给了多萝西新生，据说她的健康快速地恢复了。但颇具戏剧性的是，在那对苦命鸳鸯正要搬离这个城市开始一穷二白的浪漫之旅时，他们所乘坐的客机发生了空难。  
这个消息并未给我带来多少快乐，我虽然惯于冷嘲热讽，但并非漠视生命的恶徒。那两个人的名字很快被这个城市淡忘了，但他们留给我的恶心就像黏在长椅底部的口香糖渣，懒得动手去抠，只能闭着眼睛让它渐渐风干。我辞去了报社的紧张工作，到一家出版公司应聘了文字编辑。在一次极地科考纪录片的拍摄旅途中，我结识了名义上的第二任妻子。  
韩吉·佐耶是个不折不扣的怪人。她是如何混入拍摄组的，我无法得知。当然，这并不是我对她能力的质疑；事实上，她完全具有被定义为天才的资格。她敏锐的直觉和观察力仿佛野兽，而无懈的分析判断力远超世上的大部分文明人。我曾为她对俗世欲望的淡漠感到庆幸，因为她看上去的确像是会为了一个目标将人类社会搅得翻天的怪人科学家。与她交谈能获得过去从未有过的新奇体验，她惊人的天赋往往让人忽视她的性别，而她的确是一个不同于俗世中大部分同性的女人：不修边幅，恣意随心。  
极地作业那几个月的天寒地冻和长途跋涉让我的体魄经受了严酷的磨炼，也让我的精神得到了修养。我的心境似乎被天际跳动的那种蓝绿光芒带到了一个更宽广的天地，而回到正常的生活中后，烦恼与空虚又重新拥簇到我身旁。就在一个平凡无奇的早晨，我接到了韩吉的求助，或者确切地说，求婚。我不知道她是如何搞到了我的联系方式，那张电报更像是一封随手发出的问候。她有必须留在这个国家的理由，而她缺少一本护照。  
我答应了她。我也的确需要一个妻子掩人耳目。连一个简单的仪式都省略掉，我们成为了夫妻。韩吉有一半的时间在实验室彻夜奋战，而我在工作之余则忙于几本外文著作的编译。我们对彼此的领域一窍不通，但却能在闲暇时端着茶杯聊得很投机。我从未对韩吉提到过我那羞耻的性癖，但我想她一定有所察觉。世间的一切都逃不过她那藏在镜片后的褐色双眼。她是个戳人痛脚的高手，但也许是看在所谓朋友的情面上，却未给过我难堪。  
我们是假夫妻，也是挚友，更是被虚假承诺联系在一起的自由体。这样的关系维持了七年，直到她将签好字的文书递到我的书房里。我未曾像都市小说里的剧情走向那样爱上她，尽管我们的关系堪称温和，同居多年来的相安无事便是证明。而我也不曾看透她，红尘里的男女之情是否曾烦扰过她伟大非凡的灵魂，我无从得知。在某些方面，我们是一样果断到近乎无情的人。她后来大概是到了别的城市继续投身于神圣事业，或是奔赴大洋彼岸参与某个不为人知的秘密研究，带着她那个忠心耿耿的助手。不过谁知道呢，这片土地已经没有停留的理由，而她注定不可能为任何人驻足。  
在我断断续续保持着已婚身份的这十来年间，我见过形形色色的胴体；男性的，女性的；年轻的，松弛的。我小心翼翼地试探摸索着我病态欲望的底线，与自身搏斗就像与猛虎对峙，总要落得歇斯底里疲惫不堪。疗养院的心理医生经过诊断后判定我性冷淡，这个可笑的结果正是我所满意的。我暂时还不想因为自己惊世骇俗的嗜好成为世人的笑柄。  
韩吉走后我搬去了位于希腊区的首都。在米特拉斯第一年，我买过一个雏妓。  
那根本算不上什么美妙体验，我甚至惧于回想那条偏僻龌龊的小巷，那个瘦骨嶙峋的肮脏男孩。这世上的有些地方是不需要路牌指明的，藏污纳垢的角落很容易让人联想到某些见不得光的交易。大概是在某种傍晚才会出现的未知魔力的驱使下，我走进那栋岌岌可危的老楼。地平线上夕阳如血，我的脸被映得通红；当我穿过幽深的走廊找到一个开着门的房间，老鸨毫不掩饰的打量令我再度面红耳赤。  
发情中的人会散发出一种味道，长期做皮肉生意的人对这种欲望燃烧的味道很是敏感。我被带到一个阴暗的房间，门框上垂下一面斑驳的布帘。我几乎是被搡入门内的，一个衣不蔽体的白人男孩坐在床边看着我，像是在看什么大型猿类。他大概是有十六岁到十七岁，在这一行已不算年轻了；但生活的苦难让他看起来只有十三四岁。他枯黄的金发让我想起死去的多萝西，苍白的塌鼻梁上有一片雀斑，阴森的棕色眼睛连仇恨都失去了。那瘦弱的四肢胸腹几乎不像个少年，浑身上下看起来既不干净也不健康，更别提那种会让我心动的美感。但当他的手伸向我的裤腰，他的头驯服地垂下挑逗我的器官时，我还是不可避免的地兴奋了。  
我压抑自己的欲望已经太久了，这或许可以作为托辞。但我内心无比清楚，这便是我的病，我无可救药的原罪。在那天我头一次如此深刻地体会到我是有罪的，仅仅是因我这无法矫正的劣根。我和我所有的同类向那个男孩和他的同行们所施加的一切都是有罪的，即使那只是一场公平的交易，即使我还未来得及做出什么真正伤天害理的事情。我并没有做完全部，只是在那黏湿灵活的口舌侍弄下发泄了两次或是三次。我给了他和价钱同等数值的小费，那张阴柔黯淡的脸上出现一个真实的笑容，这个雏妓用欢喜的声音叫了一声谢谢老爷。  
我逃也似地离开了那栋楼。傍晚那条诡异阴暗的巷子此刻被月光温柔笼罩，我一边走着一边难以自持地痛哭流涕，向我的祖父、父亲祷告，向我未曾谋面的母亲祷告，向世上所有莫须有的神祷告。一只野猫从垃圾桶后冲出来，不小心撞上了我的裤腿。我停下脚步，这种神奇生灵的眼睛在它仰起的小脸上隐隐发亮，它懊恼地喵了一声，灵活的毛尾巴抽了一下我的小腿，又飞快地从我脚边逃回了黑暗里。

木门合页转动的吱呀声将我从混乱斑斓的浅梦中唤醒。大概是哪只习惯在半夜造访的野猫。我坐起身，点亮台灯推开房门，想要去阳台上看一看月色。灯光倾泻而出照亮了暗夜的一隅，我揉着酸涩的双眼，看到月光下一只耸起脊背的小猫，躬身躲在栏杆下进退两难，正为自己不小心发出的响声胆战心惊。  
艾伦·耶格尔转过头，圆溜溜的金眼睛流露出惊慌和祈求。他认得我，可不太确定我是否认得他，是否知道这不是某个胆大包天的小贼而是主人家偷溜出去贪玩回来的儿子。他竖起一根食指贴在嘴唇上，踮起脚溜到自己房间门前——客房的隔壁。  
“晚安，”他顿了顿，颧骨上有淡淡的羞红，“史密斯先生。”  
晚安。我垂眸看着他关上房门。


End file.
